A Cloudy Memory
by BadLuckGirl
Summary: The final battle with Sephiroth in Advent Children, narrated by Cloud.


**BLG's note:** _THIS IS NOT MY STORY_; rather, a friend wrote it over AIM, and I compiled, revised and edited it into fanfic format. ALL CREDIT FOR THIS FIC GOES TO MY FRIEND. Who shall remain nameless for now. ;P **ALSO:** My friend had never watched the extra scenes on the second disc of AC, but he included the "you used to be my hero" line on his own.

Comments are greatly appreciated. Especially if you fave. ;)

* * *

"Cloud, do you know what happens when you die?" 

"..." I wring the hilt of my sword as I feel a chill run down my spine, watching Sephiroth calmly inquire.

"You get fed back into the planet. Your being gets sucked in and recycled. The planet didn't accept me. I fought too hard."

Sephiroth stands there, looking smug as he explains his plans...casually walking around, kicking things about. He makes everything sound so normal, like he's listing off his agenda for the day...

"Unless of course, you can stop me, again..."

I feel my muscles tighten up. A battle I'll have to fight alone… I notice a grin flash across his lips as he notices my hesitance. He decides to initiate the battle.

Suddenly, we're face to face. I can barely keep up with the flashes of steel that threaten me. I feel the cold sting of rain against my face. The sky is dark and the rain heavy. I tense up my face, swinging wildly at him. He stands there with a smug grin, amused at how much I'm trying.

"That's it Cloud, use that anger. Bring that darkness to surface… Let me see your true colors."

I pause, horrified at my own thirst for blood. He takes advantage of the pause, and I barely catch the tip of his blade with my own. My heart jumps as the edge barely skims past my temple. Sephiroth retreats into the darkness of a building. I follow after him, looking around. It's hard to see my opponent, and I struggle to keep from panicking.

"What keeps you going Cloud?" he says as he slashes at me, emerging from the darkness with silent movement. His sword looks like a steel ribbon flashing through the air. He's so calm in the middle of battle.

"W-what do you mean?" I ask, trying to focus on his attacks.

"What keeps that little light of yours on? Family? Friends? This town? I can wipe it away again..."

He's trying to goad me into making a mistake. My mind wanders back to Nibelheim. Sephiroth, you were so different. What have I done to you? I feel a knee slam into my midsection. I wince, and he pauses.

"How's that wound Cloud?" he asks in a teasing manner.

I push him from me with the flat of my blade, threatening him with the edge. I press a hand against my stomach and give a weak grin. "How's mom?"

That wasn't so funny to him. His face turns stern as he glares at me, pulling his sword back to strike.

"I used to look up to you..." I confess as I regrip the hilt, eyes watching his weapon carefully.

"Oh? How touching. What made you change?" he says. His body's so relaxed, it's hard to tell where an attack will come from.

"I didn't change, you did..."

A flash, before I'm able to barely block the strike that comes from below. My stance is weak and I relent, sending me spinning wildly. The world whirls as I hold onto my sword, trying to follow Sephiroth with my eyes.

I slam onto the roof, digging my blade into the material to secure my footing. I search the sky. I barely manage to avoid another slice from below, yanking my sword free as I work myself to higher ground. I get onto solid ground, and my stomach churns. I get dizzy. I look up to see Sephiroth's grinning face.

"Can you keep this up Cloud? Can you keep fighting? No one's going to save you now."

"I-"

I get hit...I made a dumb mistake. I paused to actually think about the question. I started thinking about my friends. He was right, no one's going to save me. No one's coming to my aid. It was me and him.

He hits my sword, I clumsily fall back onto my back. I roll and fend off his attack, but he kicks me in the stomach and I fall onto something hard.

He stabs me, in that same place...

Tears stream down my face...

The burning sensation is back. I squirm, I feel the blade tip scratch against the stone behind my back.

He's talking to me as he lifts me up...I don't understand him, not at that point.

I'm so angry...I can't even feel rain anymore, just the hot tears on my face.

"So this is how it ends… as it should have…"

I wrench and squirm, thinking of everyone I let down. They all flash through my head, my mind reels in pain and suffering. Something burns in my chest. It burns more than the wound does. I clench my jaw, and glare down at Sephiroth. He looks almost surprised.

I raise my sword with a cry.

I can't feel anything, my entire body's numb except my chest. That burns with something, something more.

My blade crashes against his.

I feel it jerk in my midsection, before I drop to my feet. Sephiroth stands there, horrified as he stares at his broken blade, then at me.

The burning, it encompasses everything. I scream out and charge him.

My blade sinks into his midsection.

I feel him jerk upon it. I stare up at him, vision blurred by tears.

"I'll… never let you take anything away again!!" I twist the blade in him and yank to the side. I split him wide, and he reels back.

His body can't hold together anymore. He tries to hide the damage I've done, but it's impossible.

Even in death, his pride is as strong as ever.

"Please… stay in my memories…"

He gives a chuckle, grinning weakly. "I'll never be just a memory…"


End file.
